parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tulip in Wonderland Part 6
Transcirpt *Tulip (Storks): Mr Rabbit. Oh, Mr Rabbit! Oh, dear, I'm sure he came this way. Do you suppose he could be hiding? Hmm... Not here. I wonder. *(Tulip (Storks) Clip) *(Ernie and Bert Twins Clip) *Tulip (Storks): No, I suppose he must've... (Gasps) Why, what peculiar little figures. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. *Ernie (Sesame Street): If you think we're waxworks, you ought to pay, you know. *Bert (Sesame Street): Contrary to wax, if you think we're alive, you ought to speak to us. *(Ernie and Bert Twins Clip) *Ernie and Bert (Sesame Street): That's logic. *Tulip (Storks): Well, it's been nice meeting you. Goodbye. *Ernie (Sesame Street): You're beginning backwards. *Bert (Sesame Street): Aye, the first thing in a visit is to say... *Ernie and Bert: How do you do and shake hands shake hands, shake hands how do you do and shake hands and state your name and business. That's manners! *Tulip (Storks): Really? Well, my name is Alice, and I'm following a white rabbit, so... *Ernie (Sesame Street): No, you can't go yet. *Bert (The Adventures Elmo in Grouchland): No, the visit has just started. *Tulip (Storks): I'm very sorry. *Bert (Sesame Street): Would you like to play hide-and-seek? *Ernie (The Adventures Elmo in Grouchland): Or "Button, button, who's got the button"? *Tulip (Storks): No, thank you. *Ernie (Sesame Street): If you stay long enough, we might have a battle. *Bert (Sesame Street): Huh? *Ernie (Sesame Street): Do it again for me. *Bert (Sesame Street): Again? *Ernie (Sesame Street): Mm-hmm. I mean, it's so good, Bert. I mean, you can do it like nobody else can, Bert. *Bert (Sesame Street): Yeah, Ernie, but you see it really is hard to do. *Ernie (Sesame Street): Oh, I'm sure it's hard to do. *Bert (Sesame Street): It's tiring. *Ernie (Sesame Street): But you can do it by just pretending, you see? Now, just pretend. Pretend, you see, that I took your favorite paperclip collection, you see? *(Bert Getting Angry): And I dropped it and lost it... And... Forever. Lost it? Down the sewer! Down the sewer? (Groaning) (Yells) (Groaning) *Ernie (Sesame Street): Oh, that was fantastic, Bert. Just fantastic. *Tulip (Storks): That's very kind of you, but I must be going. *Ernie (Sesame Street): Why? *Tulip (Storks): Because I'm following a white rabbit. *Bert (Sesame Street): Why? *Tulip (Storks): Well, I-I'm curious to know where he's going *Ernie (Sesame Street): Oh, she's curious. *Bert (Sesame Street): The oysters were curious, too, weren't they? *Ernie (Sesame Street): Aye, and you remember what happened to them. *Ernie and Bert: Poor things. (Sobbing) *Tulip (Storks): Why? What did happen to the oysters? *Ernie (Sesame Street): Oh, you wouldn't be interested. *Tulip (Storks): Oh, but I am! *Ernie (Sesame Street): No, no, you're in much too much of a hurry. *Tulip (Storks): Well, perhaps I could spare a little time. *Ernie and Bert: You could? Well! Clips/Years/Companies: *Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) *Abby in Wonderland (@2008 PBS) *Sesame Street (@1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts